


Halogen Reactivity Trend

by Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight
Summary: The lads get their own place, and turn the lights on.





	Halogen Reactivity Trend

**Author's Note:**

> ...prompted by something Solosundance said that meant I had to go and look something up, and then... So this bit of rambling oddness is for her, really...

The flat was strangely quiet now that the removal men had packed up their last trolley and vanished off to their own world of after-work pubs and aching shoulders. Hands on hips, Bodie looked around the bedroom again, with its double bed, the big wardrobe all along one wall - good cupboard at the end for his half-dozen rifles and Doyle's Ingram, they'd be able to put a decent lock on it - the two bedside tables, and the thick, pale curtains that stretched either side of the window and nearly from floor to ceiling.

And the double bed.

He found himself grinning, ridiculously happy, and by the time he'd finished pulling sheets into place and pillowcases onto pillows, he was whistling. The big duvet - _their_ big duvet - went over the whole lot, and there it was, done. Their bed.

In the distance he heard the front door slam - Doyle back from his Sainsburys mission. One more thing... He paused briefly to look at their night-time view once more, tiny lights winking all over W14, then drew the curtains smoothly along their rails, closing out everything but their own new world. Turn the light on, and...

The room remained in darkness.

Ah well - if that was the only thing that'd been broken, then the lads had done a good job. Time to go and see what Doyle had brought back for dinner.

By the time he got to the kitchen - stopping to stow this and that away as he went - the shopping was spread across the kitchen table, and there were pizzas waiting to go in the oven, which was also happily humming away. And Doyle was bent over one of the worktops, twisting around and up at some impossible angle, so that the creases of his shirt twisted and arrowed with him, so that all Bodie's attention was pulled to his...

And they had that big bed all to themselves, and the absolute privacy of their own flat. Not even Cowley had a key to this one.

He tilted his head slightly to one side. "What _are_ you doing, Raymond?"

Doyle backed out from under the cupboards, with a final fiddle to whatever was up there, and turned to glance at him. Then he turned back and flicked a switch triumphantly. "Ta- _da_!"

"You've turned the lights on - very nice." There was a dark smudge of dust along Doyle's cheek, angling with strange invitation down to his lips. Christ he must have it bad if _dust_ could do it for him. "All the better to see you with, my..."

"No, look - they're Eco bulbs - got 'em on sale in the hardware shop down the road. Last for 10,000 hours they will. Each. Never 'ave to buy a lightbulb again." Doyle gestured to the table, and Bodie realised that the shopping wasn't proper shopping at all - it was boxes and boxes of strange white... well, if Doyle said they were lightbulbs, then he'd believe it, but they didn't look like any lightbulb he'd ever seen. 

"These little ones going to last 10,000 hours too?" He picked up what looked like a packet of tiny filaments, shrouded in glass and with two thin bits of wire protruding from one end. Did they fit in the long white ones, somehow?

"Nah - they're for the bedroom, halogen lamps in there. An' those are halogen bulbs for the desk in the living room." He pointed at a third set. "But mostly the eco ones. We're gonna do it right, in this place anyway."

"Halogen, eh?" Bodie poked desultorily at the boxes, pouted a little, then looked to where Doyle was fiddling with the next row of under-the-cupboard lights. He was trying it backwards this time, knees slightly bent so that he could rest against the counter for stability, head somehow tucked so that he could presumably see to fiddle. He finished unscrewing a bulb, reached out a blind hand to put it down on the counter and find the replacement he'd set beside him. Nice and barely balanced - yeah, they'd do this right...

Bodie stepped forward and took hold of his hips.

Doyle jumped, and his hands dropped to the counter on either side of him for support, breath hitching to a gasp.

Bodie leaned just a little closer, brushing lightly against the front of Doyle's jeans, feeling Doyle grow hard as he did it, as hard as he was himself. He held Doyle a little more firmly, stretching his fingers from hipbones back and across firm buttocks, feeling their rise and give, where they dipped back together...

"Halogen, eh?" he said out loud, voice as steady as he could make it.

"Only - " Bodie shifted just slightly closer, so that their cocks pressed against each other properly, and Doyle's breath caught again. " - only in the reading lamps... "

"Not in the kitchen, then?" He started a gentle rocking motion.

"Not in the kitchen..." Doyle agreed absently, lowering suddenly to his elbows, so that his hips thrust forward more solidly, and Bodie clutched his arse more firmly still.

Bodie looked down on him, half-lit into a long stretch of limbs and straining muscles, and now he could see his face too, could see his lips parted and his eyes closed in the yellow light from the new bulbs.

"Finish in here first," Bodie suggested, and then he leaned down himself, inveigling his own way under the cupboards, so that he could kiss those lips, could pull that arse towards him and against him and feel Doyle's thrusts sending pleasure through him again and again and again... 

When it was over, they breathed heavily together, the counter holding them up, bodies trembling, and warm and sticky. Eventually Doyle wiggled, and pushed at him, and he stood carefully upright, pulling Doyle after him, though he didn't move away, so that they still rested, leaning against each other.

"Think you've done my back in for good," Doyle said, "And..." he wriggled again, looked down their sated bodies to where they'd shortly be less warm, but still sticky, and wrinkled his nose. "...and now I need a shower."

"Have a bath," Bodie mumbled contentedly, squeezed his arse again. "You know you've probably gotta do the lights in there too."

"Not finished in the kitchen, yet."

"One room at a time, Raymond," Bodie said, and he wanted to smile again, so he did, and pulled away, and took Doyle's hand, and tugged him happily towards the bathroom. Their bathroom. "One room at a time..."

_8th February 2011_


End file.
